


Tease You, Tease Me

by Jeslylo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeslylo/pseuds/Jeslylo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established WayHaught. Waverly straddles Nicole wearing Nicole's Stetson and police shirt... and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease You, Tease Me

Delicate fingers drifted across the exposed skin of Nicole’s clavicle, Waverly smiling contently at the softness they found. The woman’s skin was flushed from exertion, the rouge spreading across her chest, up her neck, around her cheeks, and finally ending at her ears. Such a sight made Waverly smile more, and she placed a gentle kiss on the dimples her touches were creating on Nicole’s cheeks.

A long, satisfied sigh was the reply. Nicole lazily caressed Waverly’s bare back as the two lay in the bed, enjoying a relaxing cuddle after what was (in Waverly’s mind) the best sex ever. Yes, even better than with Champ, which was saying something. The boy was irritatingly immature and certainly not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he knew his way around the bedroom. Around her. But Nicole? She was something else entirely. Something… better.

Nicole turned her head to meet Waverly’s lips with her own, stealing the end of the kiss to her cheek. She brought her free hand up to cup the girl’s jaw, still marveling at its strong lines. Beside her, Waverly started to giggle. She pulled back slightly.

“What’s so funny?”

“I gotta pee.”

A chuckle joined the giggling and Nicole shifted to allow Waverly off the bed, the officer’s head tilting to watch as she flitted off to the bathroom, not quite closing the door all the way behind her. Nicole took a deep breath and stretched her arms over her head, only releasing it once her body relaxed once again. She rubbed her eyes to fight off the sleepiness that always hit her post-coitus. She wanted to stay awake and really be with Waverly, not fall asleep with her ─ which, although it would be nice, wasn’t something she was in the mood to do right then.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired already,” came Waverly’s voice, and Nicole’s eyes opened to find her leaning against the wall outside the bathroom, wearing Nicole’s police shirt. It was longer on Waverly than on her, since Nicole had the longer torso, ending just past the juncture of her thighs. Only the middle three buttons were fastened, enough to secure it in place but leaving very little to the imagination.

Suddenly Nicole wasn’t so sleepy anymore.

“Nope. Not tired at all.”

A mischievous smirk touched Waverly’s lips. “Well that’s good to hear,” she said as she pushed herself off the wall, advancing slowly towards the bed. As she moved, she plucked Nicole’s Stetson from the side table. “Because I’m not done with you yet.” And she deliberately placed the hat on her head. The motion was smooth, calculated, and, coupled with the lip bite that soon followed it, more of a turn-on than Nicole was expecting.

She swallowed.

Waverly moved to the foot of the bed and slowly crawled onto it, stalking toward Nicole like a predator after its prey. She made her way up the mattress, each movement still deliberate, until her knees were on either side of Nicole’s waist. Waverly settled on the woman’s hips, that mischievous smirk still in place. The lack of fabric on her skin made Nicole realize that the only clothing Waverly had put on was her shirt.

“ _Jesus_ ,” she breathed.

This time it was Waverly who chuckled. She leaned in close, murmuring, “I’m glad you like. Now hush, or I’ll have to arrest you for disturbing the peace.”

Nicole raised her eyebrows, unable to hide the grin blooming on her lips. “Oh really?”

“Mmmhm.” Waverly let the proximity last a little longer before she leaned back. She tapped the rim of the hat. “I’m the law ‘round these parts.”

The grin on Nicole’s face grew before she changed her expression to be a little more serious. She could play along. “Well in that case, forgive me, officer. I’ll try to be more quiet.”

Waverly hummed a pleased laugh and leaned forward again, almost touching Nicole but not quite closing the gap between them. Her lips parted and she paused. Beneath her, Nicole felt her heart pound harder and harder, so much so that she wondered if Waverly could hear it. Her mouth felt dry. Parched. She waited for Waverly to do something ─ say something, kiss her, _anything_.

“No… touchy…” Waverly purred.

Heat shot between her thighs and Nicole swallowed again. Waverly hadn’t even done anything yet, and she was already turned on. Christ, she still wasn’t used to this. She wasn’t used to Waverly being anything but flustered and shy when it came to the two of them together. This side of her was… _wow_.

With a satisfied grin, the girl leaned back again. Waverly dragged her hands up her own thighs, fingers ghosting over the juncture hidden by the police shirt, before traveling up her hips, sides… up, up, up to her neck, when she slowly began to gyrate on Nicole’s hips. As innocent as the townsfolk saw her, Waverly Earp knew her body very well, and she could be sexy if she damn well wanted to. She was twenty-one, after all, and not a little girl anymore.

Nicole, of course, never saw a little girl. She only saw the amazing woman that was Waverly Earp. She saw the intelligence, the kindness, the unwavering loyalty, the utter adorableness…

This, though. This was new. And she fucking loved it.

Above her, Waverly continued to move, her hands caressing and scratching and tugging as her hips undulated ─ and driving Nicole insane. She was mesmerized by the motions, by the flexing muscles, by the fact that Waverly was in her shirt and hat and doing something that she’d only dreamed about up until this point. Nicole’s face burned, as did her desire, but the fact remained that she could not touch her. The officer’s hands clenched and stretched at the air around Waverly, unable to remain still on the sheets.

Soon enough, Waverly’s hands ventured to the few buttons that held the shirt in place. At the most agonizingly slow pace, she began to unfasten them, one by one, until the fabric hung loosely from her torso. She grinned down at Nicole, then reached to take one of her hands in her own. Waverly lifted it to her lips, pressing a tender kiss on the knuckles (Nicole melted at the gesture, because _oh my god_ ), before lowering it to her chest. The conviction with which she pressed Nicole’s hand to her breast had the other woman slack-jawed.

“You can touch me now,” she breathed.

Nicole’s reaction was instantaneous. She sat up, her other arm wrapping around Waverly to secure her as she palmed the breast and crushed their lips together in a heated kiss. She heard a needy whimper from the girl, which only added to her own desire. Not being able to touch Waverly was all too torturous, and now she had every intention of catching back up.

And then Waverly ground down on her hips, the heat between her legs too noticeable to ignore. 

“You… want me to… help you… with that?” Nicole rasped between kisses, her own hips beginning to grind against the girl’s.

Waverly nodded, her movements growing more demanding.

Nicole forced herself to stop and pull back. “Sorry,” she said, her own mischievous grin emerging, “didn’t catch that.”

“Ugh,” growled Waverly with horny annoyance, “you’re awful.”

“ _I’m_ awful?” Nicole laughed. “I wasn’t the one grinding on you and making you just watch as I touched myself.” She shook her head. “You’re a cruel woman, Waverly Earp.”

The younger woman grinned right back. “The cruelest.” She wrapped her arms around Nicole and pulled her in for another kiss, nipping her bottom lip when she pulled away. “Well,” she sighed, “if you’re not going to do anything, I guess I can just─”

She squealed as Nicole suddenly grabbed around her waist and pulled her down to the bed, switching their positions effortlessly. Red ringlets dangled down to tickle Waverly’s cheeks. She smiled up at Nicole, her heart still pounding from the unexpected change. Nicole was so beautiful, inside and out. Waverly was certainly lucky to have her, especially now. Wynonna was still out looking for the Seventh, and until she found him, they were all in danger. Moments of happiness were rare, and she intended to savor this one as long as she could.

“I don’t recall me saying I wouldn’t help you,” hummed the officer playfully. She dipped down to capture Waverly’s lips in another kiss, before moving her lips lower. She started at the strong jaw, following its line down the girl’s neck to her shoulder (where she left a quick nip), then down her chest (stopping only to give both nipples some attention), passing a trembling stomach (a couple kisses on her belly button wouldn’t hurt anybody), and finally descending upon the warmth between her thighs.

Tongue touched skin and Waverly’s back arched, a guttural moan forcing its way out of her. She pulled her lips in to muffle the sound, but they soon opened once more when Nicole’s tongue swirled around her clit, her breath hitching at the sensation. ”Nnn-Nicole…fffff-aahhh…” Waverly could barely think properly, let alone speak coherently. The way Nicole was making her feel was completely indescribable.

Between Waverly’s thighs, Nicole couldn’t get enough of her taste. Sweet and almost floral, even she was amazed at how well it matched Waverly. She’d already flicked and circled her tongue around Waverly’s clit, but now she wanted more. Settling more into her spot, Nicole extended her tongue and entered the heat, her hands wrapping around the girl’s thighs to hold her in place while she squirmed.

The longer Nicole worked, the tighter the tension grew in Waverly. Her toes curled and released, curled and released, and her fingers clenched the sheets beneath her. When Nicole moved her tongue back to her clit, her hands darted to the woman’s head, wanting it closer. She took fistfuls of flaming red hair, shivers running up and down and all around her skin.

“O-oh God,” gasped Waverly, eyes squeezing shut. “Mmmmmyes, y-yes…”

That was the signal. Nicole could tell the girl was close. Very close. Just a little bit more and she’d fall over the edge. She just needed a little… push.

Waverly’s back arched again and she let out a strangled cry when she felt Nicole’s fingers enter her. A slew of curses tumbled from her lips and she felt her entire body began to coil. The fingers curled, Nicole circled her tongue around her clit once more before sucking, and Waverly suddenly saw stars.

Nicole felt the girl’s walls clench and she looked up just in time to see Waverly fall off that edge, arching and tensing and straining as the waves crashed over her again and again. It was certainly a site to behold.

Finally, Waverly relaxed, her chest rising and falling heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She trembled at first, but as Nicole licked her lips and made her way back up to her, a bright smile lit up her face. Waverly wrapped her arms around the other woman and pulled her close, nuzzling against her neck.

“I take it you were satisfied, then?” asked Nicole with a chuckle.

Waverly nodded against her.

Nicole pulled back to look at her. “Sorry,” she whispered, “didn’t catch that.”

She laughed as Waverly hit her arm, both of them dissolving into a fit of giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous tumblr prompt.
> 
> Find me at ramenandtwobuckchuck.


End file.
